Cicero's Outfit
Cicero's Outfit is a unique set of enchanted clothing worn by Cicero. The enchantments on Cicero's Outfit are similar to the Jester's Outfit, but they are stronger and the base value is higher. Acquisition Cicero is an essential character and cannot be killed or pickpocketed. The outfit, under normal circumstances, is therefore unobtainable without Console Commands. The exception to this is near the end of the quest "The Cure for Madness" in the Dark Brotherhood questline. The Dragonborn is given the choice to either kill him or let him live. The outfit can be obtained at this time by simply killing him, or by pickpocketing with the Perfect Touch perk. If he is left to live, Cicero again becomes an essential character. There are methods to obtain Cicero's outfit without killing him: *Pickpocketing them at this time will require the perk Poisoned and Perfect Touch from the Pickpocket skill tree. By planting or reverse-pickpocketing a paralysis poison into his inventory, he will be paralyzed for a few seconds (another way to achieve this is to use the Paralyze spell instead). At this point, the outfit cannot yet be taken. As the paralysis effect wears off, there is a moment that he will attempt to stand up and attack. While he is getting up, it is possible to pickpocket him and remove the outfit even if there is a 0% chance noted to remove it (using a weapon with a paralyze enchantment is not recommended as any damage-dealing attack will kill him). *Alternatively, the Dragonborn can pickpocket all of the clothing without using a poison by simply wearing equipment with the fortify Pickpocket enchantment and the Perfect Touch perk. After the Dragonborn leaves the Dawnstar Sanctuary at the beginning of the quest "Dark Brotherhood Forever," Cicero will meet them again wearing his outfit and is available as a follower. *Obtaining Cicero's outfit without the Perfect Touch perk is also possible; it uses the paralyzing method mentioned previously. This method only works if Cicero is spared and is the Dragonborn's follower. Firstly, one must give him a full set of any armor. To get the entire outfit, the full set must be given. Cicero will equip the armor, replacing his outfit. The next step is to dismiss Cicero as a follower, but act quickly so that he doesn't leave. Alternatively, one can do these actions in the Dawnstar Sanctuary so that he won't leave. The next step is to paralyze him using any method (either shooting him with a paralysis poisoned arrow, reverse-pickpocketing the poison, or using the Paralyze spell. If he is shot, he will not turn hostile unless the attack is repeated several times). Preferably, one should paralyze him for a short time, using a cheap paralysis potion, etc. As the effects wear off and he is getting up, one will be able to pickpocket the entire outfit, even though the clothes and the hat say that they pickpocket has a 0% chance of acquiring the items in his inventory. This must be done when he is getting up, or it will be unsuccessful and Cicero will turn hostile. Lastly is to tell Cicero to follow the Dragonborn again and retrieve their armor. He will not be hostile at all. Note: This method can be repeated infinitely as Cicero's outfit will respawn on him. It is advised not to shoot him repeatedly or he will turn hostile; one will need to wait until his health fully regenerates, or use an alternate method to paralyze him. Cicero's Outfit It is possible to obtain unlimited amounts of Cicero's Outfit. If the Dragonborn chooses to kill Cicero, then they can loot the body. Once the clothes are obtained, then the Dragonborn can use Dead Thrall on Cicero to bring him back. Once the Dragonborn exits a map (e.g. leaving a house), it is possible that Cicero will be wearing the outfit. The next step is to kill him again, use dead thrall, and exit a map; then repeat. The Dragonborn can use this to sell for a rather large profit or for their own purposes. Disenchanting is not an option. Jester's Outfit The armor set is similar to the Jester's Outfit found in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. The enchantments on the Jester's Outfit are weaker and the value is less, yet it can be worn for aesthetic reasons. Neither Cicero's Outfit nor the Jester's Outfit provide any armor, but they have extremely beneficial bonuses for assassins. Gallery TESV Cicero Top.png|Cicero's Clothes TESV Cicero Boots.png|Cicero's Boots TESV Cicero Gloves.png|Cicero's Gloves TESV Cicero Hat.png|Cicero's Hat Appearances * es:Armadura de Cicerón (Conjunto) ru:Комплект одежды Цицерона